Loving Embrace
by Sango the kick ass demon slayer
Summary: This story Miroku Sango and Shippo fall thru the well. Kissing and getting drunk involved. Kikyo bashing! First story so go easy on me.


**Hey I'm new so go easy on me.**

**In this story Inuyasha tells Kagome he loves him a little Sango and Miroku Kikyo bashing maybe actually yes kissing and getting drunk involved.**

Loving Embrace

"Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again" Sango sighed to Miroku. "Lady Sango your talking to me your so nice now ill be nice to you" Miroku said while touching Sango's butt. "Get your hands off me monk" Sango yelled while punching Miroku. "Things never cha.." Shippo began but was cut off by a loud sit boy and the sound of Inuyasha crashing to the ground. "I'm going home" Kagome yelled. "you cant go you were there yesterday" Inuyahsa yelled. "Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly by this time Inu already regretting what he said. "Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit SIT" Kagome screamed while running to the well and jumping in and getting engulfed by a bright blue light. KAGOME POV

_Why do I keep sitting Inuyasha? Well he just gets on my nerves he probly hates me and is gonna run off after Kikyo. Whatt am I thinking I don't like Inuyasha? Oh no I forgot my bag oh well ill get it tomorrow_

Then climbing up the ladder and opening the well door Kagome ran to her house. "Mom, Sota, grandma I'm home" Kagome yelled. Where is everybody Kagome thought while walking to her room. "In.. Inuyasha what are you doing here" Kagome stuttered. "You forgot your back pack and I wanted to ask you about this book" Inuyasha said while holding up Kagome's diary. "Sit" she yelled. "What did I do" Inu asked. "How much did you read" Kagome asked in a frantic voice. "Just the first page why" Inuyasha asked. "That was my diary it is were someone rights the personal thoughts" Kagome said "Forget it want some ramen". "RAMEN" Inu yelled. Kagome ran downstairs leaving Inu in her room alone. I got to get that book Inuyasha thought. Inu grabbed the book and flipped to a page and read… _Today was great Inuyasha said sorry to me and hugged me then he was about to do something else whatever it was I wish he would have…. _"Inuyasha your ramen s ready" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha shoved Kagome's tiny green book in his haori and ran down stairs and sat down. "Kagome" "Hmm" "Theres something I need to tell you something i.. I . um well never mind" Inuyasha muttered. 'Oh well please tell me later Inuyasha" Kagome said losing hope that Inuyasha would say I love you to her at that moment. "Does she want me to say those 3 words that just won't come out no she doesn't like me or does she because she always gets so sad when Kikyo's near maybe she does Inuyasha thougt but was snapped back to reality by Kagome. "Inuyasha do you want to stay the night" Kagome asked. "Mm feh" 'I'll take that as a yes Kagome said while running to her room.

FEDUAL ERA

"Monk keep your hands off me" Sango yelled. "But Lady Sango my hands have a mind of there own" Miroku replied. "Ouch something hit me in the b.. Miroku" Sango yelled. "It wasn't me this time I promise don't hurt me" Miroku begged. "What have ye done Miroku" Kaede asked while entering her hut. "Nothing honest" "Oh well ye three should wait by the well for Kagome and Inuyasha" Kaede said. "Why we never do" "Oh but today is special so off ye go" Kaede said while pushing all three of them out of her hut. " Please let them get thru safely" Kaede whispered after they were out of earshot.

KAGOME ERA

Since I am alone I can finish reading…. _I kinda hoped that he would have kissed me but that would never happed because he loves Kikyo I just wish he_ _would love me but I'll always be second even though Kikyo is dead. And if he wonders why I let him see Kikyo alone then its because it makes him happy and as long as Inuyasha is happy I am even if it cuts me out of the picture but I rather it not be that way great im crying now why am I so weak._

"Inu stopped reading because Kagome ran down stairs. "I'm gonna call my mom and take a shower ok go in my room don't touch anything oh wait she Sota and grandpa won't be back till next week and I can't call them oh well" Kagome said. "Yes now I can read her diary Inuyasha said while running into Kagome's room…. _I bet Inuyasha doesn't even love me that's why I cant tell him he calls me names and he probly hates me cause I always sit him but I hate to do I just have to do it sometimes oh I feel so bad._

"Inu stopped because of what he just read I have to tell her I love her good thing she hasn't started her shower Inu thought. Inu ran into the bathroom Kagome I love y.." Inuyasha stopped because he saw Kagome takeing of her clothes. "Sit" Kagome yelled while tying a towel around herself and going over to Inuyasha. 'What the heck do you think your doing" Kagome asked Inuyasha. 'I came to say I love I lo Love you" Inuyasha stuttered. 'Oh Inuyasha I'm so happy Kagome said while hugging Inuyasha but Inu pulled her closer to him and kissed her for what seemed like years then they finally let go for air. "Kagome I wish we could stay this way for ever" Inuyasha said while eyeing every curve of her body and feeling a low growl in his chest.

FEDUAL ERA

"Why did Kaede say today was special" Sango asked as she sat on the edge of the well. "Sango monster help" Shippo yelled while jumping on her and making them fall in the well. "Sango Shippo uh that's it im going in" Miroku yelled while jumping in the well and getting engulfed by a blue light. Miroku looked up and instead of finding a clear blue sky he found a moist brown ceiling. "Is this Kagome's era Miroku asked. "I think so" Sango said while climbing up a ladder and entering Kagome's home with Shippo and Miroku. "Kagome you there" Sango yelled while Kagome ran down stairs still in a towel. "How did you get here I didn't know you could pass thru" Kagome asked. We didn't either but Kaede told us to wait by the well for you and said today was special maybe she did something" Sango replyed. "Um I have to talk to Inuyasha I'll be right back" Kagome said while leaving the room. "Inuyasha how did you find out I liked you or did you have courage to tell me" Kagome asked. "I kinda read your diary" Inuyasha said "Please don't sit me please don't sit me". "I won't but your not gonna get away with reading my diary" Kagome said while pouncing on Inuyasha and then kissing him. "Oh how touching" Miroku said while walking in the room with Sango. "Speaking of touching" Sango hissed while hitting Miroku with her hirakotsu. "Oh Kagome somehow Kaede sent a message to us and needs Shippo so he left" Sango said in her normal voice. DING DONG "That's the door I'll go get it Kagome said while running down stairs.

"Hello oh hi Hojo I didn't know you were coming over" Kagome said while letting Hojo in. "We had a date today remember uh nice outfit" Hojo said while looking Kagome up and down. OTHER ROOM

"What the heck is a date" Inuyasha asked. "Oh Kagome said that when someone likes someone they go on a date then if it goes good they'll start a family something like that" Sango said. "Kagome and that hobo that's it" Inuyasha screamed while running downstairs. "Sorry bye Hojo" Kagome said while turning around. BAM! "Kagome you are not going on a date with that hobo you are going on one with me oh he left" Inuyasha said while getting off Kagome. "Inuyasha what are you talking about I like Hojo as a friend nothing more" Kagome said. "Oh well Sango told me about it um well" Inuyasha wondered off. "Inuyasha when someone goes on a date um how do I put this well if there boyfriend and girlfriend they um will what did I tell Sango" Kagome said. "Start a family" Sango yelled while walking downstairs. "Yes yeah" Kagome said. "Uh we should get to bed Miroku you and Sango will sleep on the couch and Inuyasha will be in my room" Kagome ordered. "Thank you Kagome thank you" Miroku said while running to the couch. "Yeah thanks a lot Kagome" Sango groaned. "Come on Inuyasha Kagome said while pushing him in her room then going in the bath room. "Hey Kagome where's my bed" Inuyasha asked when Kagome came back in the room. "Right there" Kagome said while pointing to her bed "Your sleeping with me".

**Hope you liked it!**

**Following chapters Kikyo bashing. **


End file.
